


完美的一天

by soscandalousboy



Series: 完美的一天 [1]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soscandalousboy/pseuds/soscandalousboy
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s)
Series: 完美的一天 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558822
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

完美的一天  
-Send in the Clowns-  
0.3

时值四月末，天气还很冷，街上的行人被早春的风赶得所剩无几，那些平日里明亮的彩色招牌在风中摇曳着，如果仔细听，那些金属和螺丝拼命捉住彼此时发出的干涩的喊叫声就会从漏进窗户的嘶嘶风声里被分辨开来。  
我把视线从窗台外收回，贝蒂带着她的沉甸甸的重量窜上我的膝盖，一边吹出震颤的呼噜声。贝蒂已经在这幢公寓里倾听过八次春风的嘶鸣，她不年轻了，曾经漂亮的、闪光的胡子变得又涩又暗淡，懒倦地垂在它蓬松的、洁白的脸庞旁，那双宝石般的眼眸，在注视着我的面庞时，却依旧冷淡得像无机质般，纯粹的兽性之眼，我冷淡的情人。  
“很漂亮的猫，它叫什么？”  
“贝蒂。”  
他把香烟盒子随手放在茶几上，四顾着我的房间，“你不介意吧，”他的手指间夹着一支白色的香烟，然后把目光锁定在橱柜旁那只防风打火机上。  
“当然，”我说，贝蒂在打火机清脆的摩擦声里离开了我，她步履优雅地落在地毯上，蓬松如扇般的尾巴轻轻摇摆，芳华已逝，贝蒂，她是老一派的淑女。  
他低头看着贝蒂把头磨蹭在他裤脚边的样子，对它露出了进门后的第一个笑容。  
“你养了一只好猫，先生。”  
他深深吸了一口香烟，半晌都不见那青灰色的幽灵从他鼻孔或是嘴巴里逃逸出来，他说他也有过一只猫，可惜她不见了。  
“一只母猫，橘黄色的猫。”  
他把打火机塞进棕色的旧外套口袋里，我把视线撇向一边，假装没看到这隐匿的戏法。他叼着香烟时，微微眯缝着那双和贝蒂的眼珠颜色的一样的眼睛，他脱下了外套，随手挂在门背后的挂钩上。  
“你不介意我先去打理一下自己吧，先生。”他朝我笑了一下，带着一条深邃伤疤的嘴唇无声地朝两旁咧了咧，他的眼睛令我感到熟悉的不快，哦，贝蒂，贝蒂，我不近人情的老姑娘，日复一日地发出娇弱的叫声，却不见眼眸中有一丝真情。  
我定制的是舞会小丑，我扬起下巴，翘起一条腿，把香烟摁灭在猫咪造型的烟灰缸里，咖啡渣发出了刺鼻的气味。

台灯给了我们一个吝啬的圆形舞台，它沉默地在地毯上洒出一个金色的光环，把他掺杂着些许暗绿色的头发照得闪闪发亮，褪色的绿和他原本沉郁的棕色交融着，我说不上是狼狈还是他过于的漫不经心，我想象着他原本该有的明亮颜色，一定和角落里那盆植物一样。我伸出手，他在吞咽着阴茎的动作里，抚摸着他梳理过的发丝，不同于那些粗鲁的男孩，它如此纤细又柔软，像是青春少女那落在脖颈间的，沾染着汗水的温顺卷发。他似乎是很愿意配合我完成这个虚无的幻想，他吞得更深了些。我听到他喉咙深处唾液搅动的声音，做得好，小丑。我把手伸进他暗绿色的带着花纹的衣领，抚摸着他的颈骨，纤细的病态的小丑，我发出一阵快慰的感叹，然后扯着他脑后的卷发，迫使他在把自己弄窒息前，把我的阴茎吐出来。  
他咳嗽得很厉害，唾液在他喘息间连接在他的猩红的嘴吹和我的阴茎之间，此刻灯光下的他有张年龄莫测的脸，我细细打量着。他用手背擦拭掉呛出来的、闪闪打转的眼泪，又擦了擦湿润的嘴角，他的妆有些花了。  
“你做的很好。”  
我把脚伸进他跪俯着的，微微张开的腿间，用鞋尖摩挲着他的红色的西装。他哼了一声，嘴角再一次翘了起来，然后毫无预兆地，他皱着眉毛，没有握着阴茎的那只手紧紧捂住了自己的嘴巴，我从那混乱的呼吸声里拾起了几个字，他在说“不”，接着，一声突兀的笑声从他的指缝间漏了出来，两声，三声，他那涂白了的眉毛痛苦地扭打在了一起。  
“对不起、起…哈哈…先生，对不起！…不、！”  
阴茎被松开了，他扼住了自己的喉咙，低伏在我脚下，我听到几声噎住似的、艰难的吞咽声，他单薄的肩膀经历了几次激烈的起伏，说实话，我被他吓得不清。  
“嘿、嘿！”我弯下腰，握住了他的肩膀，“你在搞什么鬼？”  
小丑从西装口袋里摸摸索索着，用发抖的手指夹了一片纸出来，我接过他，碰到了他被眼泪和口水弄得湿乎乎的手指尖。  
“我、我有一种病..我不能控——”他缓慢地深深地吸了一口气，生怕自己再爆发出来似的，小心翼翼地用一种飘渺的声线对我说道，“我不能控制自己，发笑…先生。”  
在我阅读完这片写满了辛酸的纸片后，我把它还给了他，他看起来好些了。  
两条蓝色的线从他眼睑下的蓝色里流淌而下，我替他接住了它，蓝色的眼泪，红色的舞会小丑，我看着他那疲惫又混乱的眼睛，告诉他这没什么大不了的，作为一个医生，远远见识过比这疯狂得多的事。  
“你可以躺到床上去，贝蒂。”我对他发号施令道。  
“我叫亚瑟，先生。”  
他低声说，话语间是对笑声的心有余紧，不过那紧皱着的眉毛总算是松开了。

“别告到老板那儿去，先生，”小丑在解开纽扣时垂着眼睛说，“我今晚可以打个折，先生，我说真的——”  
我没什么耐心听他的恳求，我坐在床边，一边吸烟一边等他把自己的内裤褪到胯骨下面，他瘦得可怜，像个得了绝症的倒霉蛋。他按照我要求的，他的衣服还好好穿在身上，只打开方便手淫的地方便足矣。  
红色的西服敞开在他艳丽的马甲两侧，像是妖艳的毒蛾给订在标本板上似的，他靠在我的枕头上，犹豫着把手指圈在他那软绵绵的阴茎上。他紧紧盯着它，像是要开始一场搏斗，他扭过脸，看了看我。  
“你确定？我觉得这不太好。”  
我看得出他神色里的忧郁，立刻告诉他价钱照付。  
“我不太擅长这个…”他轻轻咕哝了一句，下定决心般地咬了下嘴唇，他的牙齿算不上整齐漂亮，犬齿的位置上凹出了一小块阴影，不过奇怪的事，这份缺陷在他这张滑稽和艳丽混杂的脸上，反倒增添了份诡异的协调感。  
我笑了笑，告诉他，你是做皮肉生意的，不该干不好这个。  
他没再说话，一只手伸向阴茎下方，轻轻揉捏着那两颗同样睡着了般的东西，另一只手在毫无起色的阴茎上漫无目的地滑动，我说不上来他像什么：刚学会自慰的男孩，或是一个坚持在错误方向上努力讨好男人的女孩。他轻声骂了句，操。他开始出汗了。  
“我想要支烟，先生。”  
我把嘴里的这支递给他，看着他把它的过滤嘴含成了沉郁的红色，他一只手掐着香烟，纤细的手腕折出花期颓败般的古怪美感，他吐着青色的烟雾，笼罩着他、他的红色、他的粗鲁对待自己的另一只手。  
“你在吃什么药，亚瑟。”  
我看着他虐待着自己的模样，不禁发出下作的愉快的笑声，此时此刻我不是个合格的、富有有道德感的医生。  
“别这么看我，我只是好奇，你可能把自己搞坏了。”  
他的手没再折磨自己，他又吸了一会儿烟，然后起身在床头搜寻着，他把烟摁灭在另一只猫咪造型的烟灰缸里，它是粉色的。  
红色的烟嘴躺在咖啡渣里，一缕雾腾空而起。我想到的是妓女和廉价演员，我把视线投向亚瑟。  
贝蒂跳上床头柜，她摇了下尾巴，从小丑胸口一跃而过。

我们挤在狭小的洗漱间，呼吸着彼此急促的呼吸，亚瑟扶着洗脸池的手不停发抖，我告诉他放轻松些，不然他有的笑的。  
对不起。他说，然后发出了轻柔的、沙哑的呻吟声。  
他像是无法再忍耐般地，把手落在了我环着他小腹的手上，他恳求着慢一些，他有点站不住了。我着迷般地注视着他脊背上的瘀伤，那些伴着小丑过夜的紫色和棕色，在荧光灯下妖艳地扭动着。我的手穿过他解开的马甲和衬衣，探索着他的皮肤，他的肋骨在我的指尖奏出病态的乐声，在快感中无声地震颤着。他似乎不习惯被人抚摸，在我碰触他的每一次，他的细窄的甬道都收缩得很厉害，我看着镜子里的他，衣衫华丽而下贱，落幕后的被遗弃的小丑，我低头吻着他汗湿的脖子，他的膝盖像是再也无法承受这份重量般地弯曲了，他发出急促的、颤抖的喘息，我紧紧搂住了他。

贝蒂在亚瑟手指的照顾下不停地打着呼噜，我的贝蒂，见一个爱一个的舞会交际花，她盯着亚瑟那张干净的脸，发出了娇媚的叫声。  
“我该走了，先生。”  
亚瑟把她放回到地面上，贝蒂恋恋不舍地蹭着他的裤脚。他低下头，对她说晚安，贝蒂。  
我把双倍的钱塞进他的口袋，亚瑟神色动摇了一下，我对他笑了笑，然后把属于我的打火机拿了回来。  
“别忘了你的烟，亚瑟。”  
他点点头，从茶几上摸起烟盒，塞进了装着钞票的口袋，几颗磨起的毛线球粘在鼓囊囊的口袋外面，他随手扯掉了它。  
“我认识几个药房的伙计，亚瑟，”我坐在沙发上，挠着贝蒂的下巴，我注视着她那宝石眼眸中自己的倒影，“如果有麻烦，可以来找我。”  
他默不作声地提起装着西装的购物纸袋，在玄关的阴影里摸出一根香烟来，“谢谢你。医生。”  
“听说你也会跳舞？”  
“哦，是的。”  
他的神色明亮起来，他顿了顿，又把话咽回到肚子里。贝蒂扭过头，朝他叫了一声，亚瑟夹着香烟的手指在空中绕了两绕，朝她行了一个优雅的晚安礼。


	2. 0.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者说：年龄设定差个10岁吧。比较方便做爱。

完美的一天

-Send in the Clowns-

0.4  
蜘蛛在红色花瓣上投下八条细瘦的影子，在香烟掠过它黑色的纤毛时，敏感地一颤，跨着它纤长的、急促的步子滑到了另一朵一模一样的花上。  
又一次震颤，蜘蛛彻底滑进床头黑暗的缝隙间，彻底不见了。  
“……”  
亚瑟的脑袋重重地磕在了床头那扇弧型的木板上，他吸着气，看着香烟的火光被另一只年轻的手，像火炬接力般地匆忙夺取，熄灭在烟灰缸里。  
他被扯着毛衣拉回到枕头上，短暂的沉默后，他的胸口承受起一份让他觉得有些辛苦的重量，年轻人刚修剪过的短发轻挠着他的下巴，亚瑟偏过脸，看着他的梳妆台，以前是他妈妈的，那些瓶瓶罐罐在电视机闪烁的光线里东倒西歪，他看着带着花边的窗帘，台灯是灭着的，他看着熄灭的烟火在空气中盘旋而起，在布鲁斯把有些凉的手探进他的衬衣里时发出抗拒的鼻音。  
你闻起来是玫瑰和泥土，小丑。  
这是布鲁斯，或者说是进门前的哥谭义警的原话。而亚瑟，一小时前正在装模作样地藏在一群马戏小丑中间，给孩子们折着气球。彩色小狗，小猫，小兔。他乐呵呵地把黑色小兔塞进怒气冲冲拨开人群冲过来的夜行者手里，朝他露出了快乐的笑脸。  
“嗒哒！”他张开手，看着彩色烟雾伴随着爆炸而膨胀开来，这不是什么要命的玩意儿，顶多让人坐在地上笑上那么一会儿。他随着人群迈开了步伐，轻快地哼着歌。  
笑吧，即使你的心已破碎不堪。  
亚瑟在警车的鸣叫声里，跌跌撞撞跑进一条小巷，一袋垃圾差点绊倒了他，他扶着被涂得乱七八糟的墙壁，慢慢屈下了身体。他在自己怀里小声骂着，操，他的眼眶酸得厉害。警车尖叫着越走越远，亚瑟瞪着地面潮湿的反光，期待着那波凶猛的海浪随之远去。  
它离开了吗。  
亚瑟静静蜷缩着，几只巨大的老鼠顺着墙角匆匆走过。  
又一股浪潮几乎掀翻了他，亚瑟小声呻吟着，他努力让自己站稳了，他得选一条不会被欺负的回家的路。巷子里的野小子很多，他们会热情款待每一个路过的人，更不用说一个突然发起情来的omega。不过幸运这件事时不时就会嘲弄亚瑟一把，他听到背后的口哨声还有一些肮脏的字眼。哦，拜托，他几乎想翻一个白眼了。  
亚瑟把枪口对准了堵在巷口的影子们。

“你就用你的魔术小手枪吓唬人？”  
“不然呢？你看我像是能打赢架的那种？先生？”亚瑟在他怀里听着猎猎风声，他的胸口还很疼，那群混小子招呼在他身上的拳头差点把他弄断了气，他的幸运姗姗来迟，他的裤子都给扒得差不多了，热心义警才把他从几双粗暴的手里抢出来。  
亚瑟被他这么抱着有些不自在，他得夸夸布鲁斯个子太大还是他自己太过单薄，他发誓布鲁斯是故意的，他捉弄他，像是在学校里的那种伎俩，捉弄每一个感兴趣的姑娘。  
“警察局还是医院？”义警那被篡改过的声线在他头顶问他，他在医院后补充了一个词。亚瑟已经是那儿的常客了，他挣扎了一下，裤子湿乎乎地提醒着他的处境。  
“我得回家吃药，”亚瑟的脑袋里都是那些橘黄色的小药瓶，“我发情了，不好意思。”

布鲁斯不想接受这种方式的道歉，但他也不想把一个软绵绵的舞会小丑送进一堆摩拳擦掌的家伙们手里，起码现在不想。他被亚瑟从衣领里飘出来的气味弄得心烦意乱，他的制服似乎变紧了。  
他站在亚瑟物件拥挤却又暖和的房间门口，像是一道黑暗的关卡，他看着亚瑟钻进洗漱间，乒乒乓乓地搞了一阵，他从那扇潮湿的门里晃了出来，头发柔软地闪着光，他是亚瑟弗莱克，穿着旧毛衣和邋遢睡裤的不起眼的中年人，他从床头柜上碰倒这个又拿起那个，几种名字冗长的化学制剂躺在他的掌心。  
布鲁斯卸掉了面罩，属于亚瑟房间特有的阴翳在他脸上落下了幽暗的蓝色。他走近亚瑟，冰冷的鞋尖几乎要碰上他赤着的脚。他握着他的手腕，只要他肯，就能轻而易举地折断。他把他的手心翻向地面，白色的颗粒无声地坠落，它们撞上他的鞋子和亚瑟的脚，骨碌碌地滚到地毯边缘。  
亚瑟被抱了起来，布鲁斯有些粗暴地把他抵在墙上，他在亚瑟慌乱的眼睛中搜寻着自己的影子。也许他的制服把他硌疼了，亚瑟不断地吸着气，他说着一些拒绝的话，视线搜索着消失在地毯里的小药片。  
“看着我！”  
布鲁斯的额头抵着亚瑟的，亚瑟的后脑勺磕在了墙上，他闭着眼睛，把手臂慢慢环在布鲁斯的肩头。  
“我只是想找些乐子…”他笑了一下，布鲁斯循着那轻笑含住了他的嘴唇，他咽下几个字，疯子，他承认自己是有些不正常，可这个世界又能正常到哪儿去，他不过是想开心点儿。布鲁斯的手碰上了他的大腿根，他几乎掐得他要喊饶命了，再然后，他的睡裤被扒下来了，它几乎被布鲁斯扯坏了，亚瑟在接吻时没法叫出声，他感觉到布鲁斯的阴茎在他湿润的穴口旁磨蹭着。  
笑声被年轻人闯进来的舌头舔得断断续续，布鲁斯盯着亚瑟，他没在看他，那双神情迷蒙的眼睛映射着显像管灰色的光，他安静了一会儿，接着，再次笑了起来。  
他在看电视节目，那个重新启动的脱口秀，主持人年轻了很多。  
布鲁斯就这么开始操他，毫无章法，只是做着些重复、野蛮的冲撞，但这也足够了，亚瑟的眼睛变得雾蒙蒙的。他沙哑着嗓音，额头靠在布鲁斯肩头。昏暗的房间里是人造的欢声笑语，他看着电视那头，试图重复着刚才的笑话。布鲁斯的阴茎在他身体里操得更深了些，碾着他的前列腺戳进了生殖腔。  
“停、布鲁斯…你疯了…”亚瑟没法再想什么笑话了，他的腿夹紧了些，他想提醒这位年轻气盛的alpha把安全套戴好，再这么干下去可不是闹着玩儿的。他不想用这幅干巴巴的病态的身体造出一个灵魂，它可能遗传一些糟糕的东西，他抬眼看着布鲁斯，“求你了，别这么干，布鲁斯。”  
“我想标记你。”布鲁斯闻着他脖子后面的气味，年轻人有些被欲望冲昏了头。

亚瑟的头垂在床沿边，那乐声离开这么近，好像电视机里的乐队站在他脑门上演奏似的。不过那根不断操进又操出他屁股的东西提醒他，该认真些做爱，他想着这个词，做爱，他不确定这里面有几分“爱”的成分，倒不如说是交媾。布鲁斯的手穿过他被汗水和长发黏住的后颈，“你怎么总是走神，亚瑟。”  
“你把我的药都扔了，布鲁斯。”  
“拿到处方不容易，你知道的。”  
亚瑟抬眼看着跟他身体连接在一起的年轻人，他的脸颊红得厉害，他牵起亚瑟有些粗糙的手，它很灵巧又饱经风霜，它无数次地变花和气球出来，他吻了它一下，嗅着香烟熏染过的泛黄的皮肤，他直直地盯着亚瑟，挑衅般地舔舐着他的带着些许苦涩味道的手指。  
布鲁斯趁亚瑟慌神间再次操进了他的生殖腔，他俯下身，啃咬着，亲吻着他的肩膀，他的小丑不再年轻，他的小丑尝起来像颗裹着糖粒的药片，亚瑟，他在他耳边轻轻叫着他的名字，如果真相没被父亲所掩盖，我是不是要该管你叫哥哥？  
亚瑟侧躺在床单里，布鲁斯不依不饶地搂着他，困着他，他们依旧连在一块儿，亚瑟哼笑着，他从高潮里缓过神来，他低声嘲笑着，他们就是一对连起来的野狗。  
“你见过野狗交媾吗？它们分不开。”  
“...我倒是希望如此。”  
布鲁斯的结慢慢消退了，他放开亚瑟，他闻起来像是他的了。  
亚瑟坐起来，有些狼狈地翻到地上，他的腿被折腾得很酸，有点儿合不拢了，布鲁斯射在他肚子里的东西顺着他干瘦的腿无声地滑了下来，他咕哝了一声，钻进了洗漱间。又是一阵乒乒乓乓，他回来了，手里握着一支快速避孕针，他把手臂伸到布鲁斯面前，像是让他认罪般地，“瞧瞧你做的好事，布鲁斯。”  
不知道为什么，他给自己打针的模样和他在病房里割破手腕的姿态重叠起来，像是胶片坏掉了般的静谧燃烧着，布鲁斯不知道他在惩罚的是谁，他，他的身体，还是他俩之间不道德的关系。亚瑟按着手臂，静静地看着电视，他的皱纹在抬眼间堆在额头和眼角，他笑了笑，自言自语般地说，“我喜欢这个笑话，布鲁斯。”  
亚瑟被他拉回到床上，他的烟被拿去了，布鲁斯的脸紧紧挨着他的胸口，他知道，天一亮他就得把他送回那个白色房间。他必须这么做。  
“knock knock！”  
亚瑟恶作剧地用手指敲敲布鲁斯的脑袋，“谁在那儿？”  
是你。年轻人说。


End file.
